


[podfic] There is Safety in Speed

by BabelGhoti



Series: Fallen London by KeeperofSeeds [2]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Courier (Fallen London), Drabble, Fallen London, Gen, Letters, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: A courier is tasked to deliver a letter, but dangers lurk in the alleys of London.





	[podfic] There is Safety in Speed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There is Safety in Speed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842924) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



**Fic** : There is Safety in Speed

 **Author** : KeeperofSeeds

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 1:07

 **Bitrate** : 192 kbps

 **File size** : 1,54 MB

 **Music** : _Crowds of Spite_ by Maribeth Solomon and Brent Barkman

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9lm8knta6jq98kd/KeeperofSeeds+-+There+is+Safety+in+Speed+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/jbdwwhhj)


End file.
